the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Livvie Ann Jones
Olivia Ann Jones 'is a fictional character in The 200 House. She is the best friend of Jamie Aguilera and the sister of Cassie Tate. Personality Olivia is portrayed as a tomboyish, sarcastic, aggressive, and sometimes-bullying bad girl, who has no respect for the rules or other people (except Jamie, Clarissa, Maricle, and Angelica, sometimes). It is possible that her tomboy demeanor is just a wall so people can't get close to her and then hurt her. Consequently, she frequently gets into trouble. But she is also a beautiful, kind person who deeply cares for her friends. As Season 2 came around, Livvie is shown to be more girly,competive,and more fashionable. Turning her character into more of "The Chick" type and Jamie at the start, thinks it's weird and she's lost her mind. But Jamie has learned to accept Livvie's new fashion. It's possible that Livvie changed her appearance because of one of the new students "Parker Ferguson",though Parker arrives in Season 3 As the two are enemies and Parker had some type of history with Jamie, this leads Livvie to become jealous, afraid she's going to lose Jamie, she changes her appearance. Appearance Livvie is naturally beautiful. She has bright blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes, pale skin, and dresses very fashionable just as Melanie, Parker, and now Maricle does. Kristenprout.jpg|Livvie's Season 3 2.5 Appearance Kyle-xy.jpg|Livvie's Season 3 Appearance 101022kirsten-prout1.jpg|Livvie's Season 2 Appearance CharSeasonOne.jpg|Livvie's Season 1 Appearance Relationships Jamie Aguilera '(Unknown-Present;Best friends) Jamie and Olivia are best friends, they share the same personality and care for each other deeply. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt and calls out the person who caused it. Livvie and Jamie both gets up and grab a pitcher of hot water and walk to Ameythys and pours it all over her. Ameythys says,"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!" Livvie says,"OH Revenge." Ameythys gets up and grabs a big jug of chocolate milk and pours it all over Jamie and Livvie saying "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! *Throws Macaroni at Livvie and throws Pudding at Jamie*" Then Livvie runs away. *Jamie and Olivia's friendship resembles Joytricia from HoA, Jam from Sam & Cat,and Megindy from Drake and Josh. *This is the first pairing in The 200 House, to ever be a Tomboy/Tomboy friendship. Amythys Williams (2011-Present;Enemies) In the beginning of the series, Livvie Ann was excited for Amythys to arrive at the house but when dinner arrives Livvie learns that Amythys was the other girl that Jake Hammer (Livvie's former boyfriend and Amythys' current boyfriend) that Jake broke up with Livvie for.Ever since that dinner, Livvie has been cold and rude to Amythys.Such as, calling her loser,closing the door on her and talking cold behind her back. *It's possible Livvie has been cold to Amythys for 3 whole seasons because Jamie was her best friend and she didn't want to make Jamie feel even more intimidated. *Though Amythys was a newbie since Season 1, Livvie has been cold to her 3 seasons but when Angelica arrives, Livvie isn't cold to Angelica. Maricle Kanvas (Unknown-Present;Frenemies) Maricle and Livvie have been friends before Amythys arrived at the Quatermaine House, It's possible Maricle,Jamie,and Livvie were all best friends until Amythys came, Livvie is seen getting jealous of Maricle and Amythys' friendship. Parker Ferguson (2014-Present;Enemies) When Parker arrives, Livvie is automatically cold to her. It's due to the fact that Parker is much more prettier than Livvie and Parker and Jamie have history. When Livvie plans to destroy at Parker at the Smith-Quatermaine Elite Boarding School for Girls talent show, Parker's hatred for Livvie boils. Parker becomes more popular and trashes Livvie by saying, "When I arrive, Olivia Ann Jones is Long gone.Face it, No One likes you Livvie. I can see why Jake broke up with you." Therefore, Parker and Livvie are enemies. Trivia *Livvie is the only character to have a sibling from the original series House of Anubis, Cassie Tate but Cassie is recasted. *Livvie can be obsessive,controlling,divatastic,and jealous many of times. *Jamie is the only girl who doesn't get tired of Livvie's attitude, In fact, she likes it. Category:Characters Category:The 200 House Characters